


Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

by SawyerDay



Series: Song Fiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, Song fic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a rough night so I pumped this thing out in like 20 minutes.<br/>It's not the usual but I thought I would post it anyway.<br/>I'll have a few short stories like this based on various songs.</p></blockquote>





	Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

He’s sitting right next to me, on the couch, in our home, but he feels so far away. Something is wrong. It’s been wrong for a long time. I can feel the flames under my feet threatening to eat me alive. 

"You alright?" He asks. The question is so simple and so complicated. I look into his eyes. So green, so beautiful. I follow the curve of his face and my eyes rest on his neck. I lean in and place a kiss there. He hums in appreciation and grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before standing and heading to our bedroom. 

I lay in bed that night curled up in his arms. He feels like a stranger. He feels wrong and it makes my heart ache. We’re not who we once were. We’re so different. The chaos is gone and so is the passion. I love him. I love him more than anyone else in the entirety of the universe and it’s not enough. I’m not enough. He needs more than just me loving him and I need more than just letting me love him. 

We’re so wrong and so right. We fit together perfectly like a puzzle with only two pieces but the pieces are so old and faded that they start to peel and fall apart. We are no longer stronger together. We are just breaking each other down until there will be nothing left but empty shells of flesh and bone. 

We make love for the first time in weeks and it feels like a well rehearsed play. We know all the lines before they're said. We go though the motions so flawlessly that we don’t even take the time to recognize each others performances. The friction causes us to smoke and smolder, threatening to ignite the fire that will end our game. We lay together tangled up in sheets, sweat, and skin and it feels like I am lying alone. It’s cold here without you. You are so far away. I look to the wall and see the flames crawling up the walls threatening to take our home away from me.

You tell me that you want to have some time for yourself and I say okay because we’ve done this song and dance before. It’s the same song and it’s the same dance and I’m ready to skip this song that we’ve had on repeat for so long. In a moment of desperation and longing to get out of the suffocating smoke you say things that I know you can not possibly mean. You say them in hopes that I will spontaneously combust and take all our memories and belongings with me. You use those words because you know you can so there is nothing spontaneous about it.

This house is no longer a home. It’s a fiery blaze that is going to collapse around us. It will burn in ways that neither of us can imagine but I won’t cry because we both knew it was coming. We are about to drown and suffocate in flames and smoke and here we are standing in the middle of it all. Slow dancing until we're engulfed in the flames and then finally “we” becomes “I” and “he”.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough night so I pumped this thing out in like 20 minutes.  
> It's not the usual but I thought I would post it anyway.  
> I'll have a few short stories like this based on various songs.


End file.
